legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jamesster.LEGO
Although I think that a simple blog edit would have better sufficed, I do agree that the flaming was uncalled for. At this point, we just have to let PAH be PAH and learn how to deal with it properly... I wasn't sure where to leave this message, but I think Mythrun's profile has been vandalised. It's now reading some nonsense that Mythrun is PAH, and the picture has been changed to insult Mythrun. Cinderball 09:29, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, ignore my above message. It just looks like PAH has remade his profile to insult Mythrun. >.< Sorry to be a bother. Cinderball 09:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC) SWF Extractor What was that swf extractor that you used to pull the pictures out of those swfs on those Demo CDs? It had an older. gray-ish UI. I need it again, and the computer that had it crashed a few months ago, and I didn't get it before we wiped the hard drive. [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ''' 00:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Fixed Hi Jamesster. Sorry that it has taken me so long to get back to you, but I have been dealing with youtube and steam and stuff. Anyways, I'm pretty sure that I have fixed the problem, but sorry for the little thing that happened yesterday. O_O So, please unban me if you still trust me. :p I'm on my phone and proof that it is really me is that I am working on a known Mythrans section of the mythran page. -Nateh1997 Wait a Second.... Hey, Jamesster, should'nt I be unblocked from chat by now? King Click Brick Approves This Mesage! 14:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) You have been unbanned as you were banned on February 26 for a week. Have fun and think about what you post on chat. [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533 ]] Alpha Pics Hey, Jamesster, love the Alpha pics you uploaded. So much nostalgia... Which is odd, since I wasn't in the Alpha Test. Anywho, would you be offended if I were to take some of the images, crop them, and uploaded them to their respective pages? If not, that's fine. 00:45, March 5, 2012 (UTC) About the Skeletons Renders I saw your edit to the Frakjaw page.Looks like you added his render.There is also Krazi,Bonezai and Chopov just to let you know. [[User:Iankelly|'Iankelly']] - [[User_talk:Iankelly|'Talk']] 10:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Legodude101 Everything appears to be fine, he didn't do anything. I deleted some broken redirects, some unused non LU pictures, and my own CSS page while I was bored. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] somehow you posted before a computer... odd... but pwnage. QuantumMetalBrick Chat Could you please come back on the chat for a few minutes? I really need to ask you about some page I'm working on. I have to get off in about 15 minutes, so I need you back on pretty quickly. Plus, the chat is heating to a boil right now. [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 23:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Your Avatar Change your avatar back. This one is creepy. And besides, I can't recognize you anymore. :P 16:57, March 14, 2012 (UTC) : No leave it cause it's all epic like "HURF A DERF" and stuff. :P : Ferfature 17:01, March 14, 2012 (UTC) : Point one: I think you mean "Herp a Derp." :P : Point two: It makes him look like some backwards bumpkin who can't spell to save his life. This is very confusing when he posts intelligent and mature comments and makes interesting blogs. :P : 22:33, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes I agree. Jamesster you really need to change it back to your old avatar I got a liking to it. This new one is giving me nightmares, and I literally thought you were someone else until today. Please chane it. Oh my gosh. I think your avatar just blinked at me!:P While On The Subject Of Complaints... I just read the quote on your main page. DARN YOU. :P Regarding Your New Avatar DON'T CHANGE YOUR AVATAR. :P It makes me laaaaaaaaaaaaaaughhhhaHA HA HA! I'M LAUGHING FROM THE PICTURE! HA HA HA! HA! HA HA HA! :P 22:49, March 17, 2012 (UTC)The missing one. 22:49, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Admin Status Would you mind disabling my admin status? It's been a week. I've tried, but every time I disable it crashes before it saves the data. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch]] 21:06, March 18, 2012 (UTC) HTML Editing. Hey. MisterGryphon here. Everytime I try to make an edit, it comes out HTML code and an admin has to reverse it. Is there a way to fix this? Thanks. Mistergryphon (Talk) 18:51, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Images Not sure where you found an older petfossil picture, but it should be OK. I'm uploading other pics as well at the moment, but I'm having problems with them. I hope they are not duplicated files again. And I just saw that they are duplicate. Not sure why they doesn't pop up earlier by uploading... [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Sssss.... Ok, the title has NOTHING to do with what I am about to say. I own the LEGO Universe Guide, and I was flipping through it yesterday. Yes, all I flipped through for was the pictures :P. Anyways, one of them showed the guy's backpack, under models. He had the LUP rockets and, yes this is completely wrong, the Minibuild Launch Rocket. This guide was made in Beta! That guy got like everything in the game :/ 21:48, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I also own the LEGO Universe Guide. To be exact, an online pdf version of it. I can mail it to anybody who's interested. (it's 20 MB) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] I own the guide myself, but thanks anyway. RE: NPCs AGAIN? I put the Bubu Mumu pic on the page a few times, and people keep removing it. As for Kai/Jay/Cole/Zane, I uploaded them, but I think I forgot to put them on their pages. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 16:16, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Navbox Show & Hide is done http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sim533/Test?action=purge If it doesn't work, then copy http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sim533/wikia.js. You need to have a javascript code enabled. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Spam A Contributor spammed the Worlds Category page with innapropriate content, I suggest you ban. User_talk:108.129.129.106 ''₮iger'' Possible user mastead Copy my wikia.css to yours and go to your user page. Do you like the picture that shows up where it says your username? Do you think we could use that as a masthead in the future? [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] Huh? I don't think you know the image I put in there though, I need you to please check it out and see of we can use it. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] I just looked at the logs Oh, you did? Oops. Well, do you like the masthead? Do you think Mythrun would let us use it? [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] I am 100% positive you'll like the new one I uploaded. Copy-paste again please. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] MLN I sent you a friend request on MLN, my username there is Msdalr1. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] lolz, okay [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] MLP Header Nice MLP Header. XD I prefer that one as a joke over MegaBloks Universe, even though that's pretty funny as well. :P Alec Warper 14:02, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Oops. Forgot to sign. :P ah... I know what you mean. :P Alec Warper 14:02, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I've been using message walls so much, I'm forgetting how Talk pages work. XD Really? Its a guy screaming the opening. :P Alec Warper 14:05, April 1, 2012 (UTC) thumb|right|I have this as my profile BGM. What do you think? :P (BTW, watch it, but keep the volume down. XD) Thank you for your condolences I really did appreciate it; I needed all the comfort I could get. What happened last week was very tragic, and I'm still not fully recovered... while the pain has ameliorated enough for me to return for now, it will always be there. --PeabodySam 18:41, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I like that you like my picture from Cul-de-sac! COME IN CHAT, JAMESSTER!!! COME IN CHAT, JAMESSTER!!! I must ask you something HEEELLPPPPP MEEEE!!!! I cannot, for anything, get my Sig to work correctly! I'm trying to write it like yours. When you sign, you sign a template, and the entire SigCode is put on page. I got that done, but I cannot get the Time Stamp to work correctly. I've looked at yours time and time again, and it will not work. What am I doing wrong? My preferences has the following SigCode in it: Help! 15:28, April 3, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to include code for the timestamp into your sig code. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] So, where is time stamp code? I can't find it anywhere. Has Wikia done an update to create time stamps so they don't have to be coded in? 18:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jamesster!! It's Polt here with a question. I saw that new picture on mythruns page: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/lufanon/images/thumb/0/0e/Mythrun115-2.png/250px-Mythrun115-2.png and I asked him how he made it on chat he said: 03:30 where did you get that picture of you with the gold bow 03:30 Yea 03:31 I modified a pic of a model that Jamesster made. So out of curiosity I wondered how you made it. I'm very good with photoshop and other programs like that but I've never seen a program that can make an outline for something like that. So I was just wondering. ~ Polturgighst